


Allegra Circe: Zelda Spellman's First Crush

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: This story builds on the fanfic entitled The Discovery of Self - Zelda's Coming Out Story.Specifically, this story talks about Zelda's first crush, Allegra Circe and how they came to be together.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923328
Kudos: 11





	Allegra Circe: Zelda Spellman's First Crush

Allegra Circe had her eye on Zelda Spellman since the end of sophomore year at the Academy for Unseen Arts when Zelda had managed to excel at astral projection, a particularly difficult skill for a teenage witch. Throughout the rest of their sophomore year and into their junior year, Allegra was a silent observer to Zelda’s life as a student. A slight girl with high cheekbones, a pert nose, wide eyes, white-gold hair, and perpetually rosey cheeks, Allegra was beautiful but unremarkable. She did not stand out in a crowd and that made it easier to observe her surroundings without arousing suspicion or unwanted attention. In fact, it was part of her magic; Allegra Circe had the gift of invisibility.

Watching Zelda navigate the halls of the Academy, Allegra took in how much time she spent with her brother’s mentor, Faustus Blackwood. Painfully, she watched how cruel Faustus was to the young Spellman, constantly putting her down in his effort to appear superior. His cruelty was calculated. He would spend time helping Zelda in order to show off his knowledge and then, when she tried to express herself, he would immediately shut her down. One day, the pair was studying in the library and Allegra happened to be nearby, in order to hear them better, she summoned her invisibility and moved closer.

“Faustus, what is it you are reading that’s got you in such a snit?” Zelda leaned forward in a wine coloured dress, trying to see over the candles in the center of the table and get a glimpse of whatever Faustus was reading.

“Rubbish! Nothing you need to know about Zelda Spellman. It’s best we get to class.” Blackwood ripped a page out of the book he was reading and tossed it into the bin. Zelda’s mouth formed a tight line, holding back a sigh, as she stood and looked into the bin. “Come along now, Zelda.” He snapped and, turning away from the piece of paper, Zelda left.

Allegra Circe revealed herself and quickly scooped the piece of paper up from the bin, smoothing it out on the table so that she could study it. The paper had a large waxing moon crescent drawn on it with unreadable letters or runes inscribed around it. Chewing on her bottom lip in thought, Allegra idly wondered why Faustus would throw this piece of paper away and specifically suggest it was something Zelda Spellman didn’t need to know about. In case Faustus came back looking for the trash, Allegra committed the image to memory then tossed it back into the bin. 

Her lavender-grey orbs scanned the library shelves in front of her and she snatched at the spine of a book about the Moon. Sitting down in Zelda’s abandoned chair, Allegra began to scan the pages of the book. She learned that when the moon is waxing, it is a sign to _get moving_ , the moon is progressing toward complete fullness and suggests you should also be moving towards completing goals - the energy of a waxing moon will help fuel these actions. Being a symbol of femininity, the Moon itself represents the rhythm of time as it embodies the cycle, the phases of the moon symbolize immortality and eternity, enlightenment or the dark side of Nature herself. Allegra wasn’t sure why Faustus Blackwood would want to keep Zelda from seeing this page but she did know she didn’t trust him. 

Watching Zelda with Faustus, Allegra began to understand that Zelda cleverly used the warlock to gain knowledge and power while appearing subservient to his cruelty and sadism. It made her like Zelda even more and so when she saw the witch struggling with her crystal ball in their scrying course, Allegra decided it was time to know the witch personally. She walked over to Zelda and placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising the redhead who hadn’t seen or heard the fairy-witch approach.

“Crystal balls never work for me either,” said the luminescent witch, her white-gold curls kissing along her cheeks and falling around her shoulders like a halo of light. “You could try water or a mirror. Do you want me to show you?” 

Sighing in frustration, Zelda pushed the crystal ball away from her and nodded; “Yes, thank you. Maybe a mirror would be best, I tend to have better luck with any magic involving mirrors.”

After seeing Zelda’s vision of entangled figures - male, female, ungendered - and understanding the fluidity of their movement in and out of Zelda’s life, Allegra was not as surprised as she might have been when the redheaded witch leaned over and kissed her. Instead, she closed her pale eyes and leaned into it, her hands resting on Zelda’s knees. When the kiss was broken, the witches looked at each other without speaking for a long moment. 

Allegra leaned back, her hands sliding slowly off of Zelda’s knees, “...umm...thank you?” Her nose wrinkled as she giggled helplessly. “I mean...I don’t know what to say.” The lavender-greys swept down to the floor and she chewed on her lower lip.

Zelda smiled at the tiny witch in front of her, charmed by her sweetness; “Do you want to go to the bookstore for tea after this?” 

“Yes, please.” Allegra beamed back at Zelda. 

The two finished their scrying class, gathered their things, and left the Academy together. Walking through Greendale, Allegra noted the regal way Zelda commanded the air around her; walking with purpose, the red headed witch’s flawless posture and graceful sway of her hips belied her confidence. Without Faustus nearby, Zelda Spellman was a force to be reckoned with. Allegra borrowed some of that confidence as she took Zelda’s hand and held it the rest of the way to the cafe, soothed by Zelda smiling down at her and squeezing her hand, accepting the gesture.

“I know you’ve been watching me.” Allegra’s eyes grew larger as Zelda sipped her tea, keeping her intense gaze on the fairy-witch. 

“Umm...I’m sorry. Yes. I have been watching you for a while now.” Dipping her golden head down, Allegra silently cursed - it was embarrassing to be discovered.

“Why?” Zelda studied Allegra’s body language and understood that her straight forward nature was making the other girl nervous. 

“To be honest Zelds, I find you incredibly intriguing but I don’t understand your tolerance of Faustus Blackwood. At first I assumed that perhaps you had feelings for him and that was why you allowed him to treat you so poorly.” Shyly, she looked up.

Zelda laughed softly into the tea she sipped, “No. I’m not interested in Faustus Blackwood but he is teaching my brother Edward some valuable lessons and since I signed my name in the Book of the Beast last year, I feel that it is my responsibility to learn as much as I can. So that I can be the best witch possible for our Dark Lord.”

“That makes sense. I don’t like how he treats you.” Allegra licked the tea from her mouth and watched as Zelda’s gaze followed her tongue.

“That’s sweet, Ally - I don’t either but Faustus is a very particular boy. If I don’t pretend to follow his lead and pander to his ego he will refuse to teach me. The only way to beat them...is to join them - at least for a time. I hope to be High Priestess one day and when that day happens, men like Faustus Blackwood will learn how they should be treating women.” With a nod, Zelda smiled looking distracted by her hopes for the future.

“Those are high aspirations but I’m sure you’ll achieve them Zelds. You are an exceptional student and witch. In the meantime, maybe we could celebrate the upcoming Lupercalia together?” Lupercalia first appeared as early as the sixth century B.C.E., celebrated around the same time of year as the mortal celebration “Valentine’s Day” but far bloodier. The festival involves coupling and animal sacrifices designed to appease the fertility god of Rome - Lupercus. 

Zelda beamed at Allegra and reached across the table to stroke the soft skin on the girl’s inner wrist, “I would like that very much, Allegra.” Lupercalia was in a week’s time, the witches finished their tea and began to make their plans.

### 

Traditionally, in Ancient Rome, where the festival of Lupercalia began, fully clothed men would chase randomly selected and naked women throughout the Comitium whipping them with strips of goat hide that they’d fashioned from the newly-sacrificed goats. The Church of Night celebrated in similar fashion, with a ritual sacrifice, a feast, and frolicking and coupling in the Greendale Woods; however, witches and warlocks did not need to participate in the Matching and were free to choose their own partner should they prefer to do so.

Allegra Circe looked at her chosen partner with a trembling grin as she shed her clothing and stood naked before her. The red headed witch had a wicked gleam in her eye, holding a soft flogger made of rabbit fur and stroking it with her long fingers. The horn blew its celebratory cry - the Hunt had begun.

Fully clothed with a wine-coloured velvet cape soft around her shoulders, Zelda winked at Allegra and hissed softly; “Run witch.”

With an excited squeal, Allegra kicked her clothes aside and took off in the opposite direction. Zelda gave her three counts of a head start then sprinted after her, playfully swinging the rabbit flogger. The velvety thongs kissed at the fairy-witch’s legs, snapping against the back of her thighs and the sweet curve of her ass, leaving a faint mark on her translucent skin. With each connection of flogger to flesh, the girl yelped and giggled, running faster. Soon the pair of witches were a blur of colour against the darkness of the Woods.

Finally, Allegra fell onto a blanket of moss, gasping for breath and laughing, her backside stinging slightly. Zelda sank gracefully down next to her, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling with amusement. As Allegra caught her breath, the evening breeze caused her to shiver and her heart melted as Zelda wordlessly shared her cape, pulling the girl into her embrace.

“Thank you, dear heart.” Allegra purred as she nestled into Zelda’s neck, wrapping her arms around the witch who appeared cold and uncaring on the outside but was one of the kindest witches she knew.

Zelda stroked Allegra’s wild curls, tangling her fingers within them and pulling the girl’s head back, dipping down to kiss her. Blood pumping through their veins, the moon high in the sky, the witches fell back onto the moss, twisting their limbs around each other as their kiss deepened. 

A symphony of sensuality and pleasure, Lupercalia was a coming of age rite and Zelda was ready to perform it with Allegra. She leaned back and guided Allegra’s hands to her black lace robe. “Ally….undress me. Please.” Zelda whispered breathlessly. 

The moon shone down on the witches as Allegra unbuttoned Zelda’s robe, revealing smooth silky skin covered in black lingerie, which she slowly and tentatively peeled back to present the strong redheaded witch fully. “You’re so beautiful Zelds,” she murmured as she pressed a tender kiss between Zelda’s breasts. 

Their lack of experience did nothing to slow the witches down and beneath the moon and Zelda’s velvet cape, palms pressed to flesh and fingers danced, exploring the curves and dips that only womankind could offer. Mouths nibbled and kissed, eyelashes fluttered, and hips rose and fell as tongues swirled. As the night wore on, sweat glistened along their skin and finally, the witches fell back exhausted. Curling up under the cape, holding each other in a drained embrace, satisfied and heart-full, Allegra and Zelda slept having made their Roman ancestors proud.

Allegra and Zelda dated throughout their junior and senior years at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Nearing the end of their final year, Allegra received a letter from a relative in Dorset, England inviting her to come live with her and study the famous fairy rings on Shillingstone Hill. Some correspondence passed between them and Allegra discovered that she did, in fact, have fairy blood in her lineage and felt compelled to learn more about that aspect of herself.

“This is something you must do. We all deserve to know where we’ve come from and there are no fairies or fairy lore in Greendale for you to learn from.” Zelda would stay on in Greendale to pursue the additional academic requirements needed to become a midwife while taking care of the Spellman Mortuary with her sister, Hilda. “I will miss you, fairyface.” Zelda said affectionately, pressing a tender kiss to Allegra’s cheek. 

As young lovers do, the witches lost touch a year later when they both became more passionate about their respective life paths. Allegra Circe discovered she came from a long line of fairy royalty and Zelda Spellman became considered the finest midwife the Church of Night had ever seen.


End file.
